


Sembra una di quelle notti in cui finiamo per sognare invece di dormire

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Claustrofobia in un paio di drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Visto il periodo è meglio specificarlo, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: Ventidue drabbles. Forse scorci di sogno, forse frammenti di ricordi. O forse il frutto di una serata alcolica.





	Sembra una di quelle notti in cui finiamo per sognare invece di dormire

Tutti i personaggi appartengono ai rispettivi proprietari. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.  
  


**Sembra una di quelle notti  
in cui finiamo per sognare invece di dormire**

  
  
**_Note all'inizio (che non sono le Note e basta, che sono alla fine):_**  
Questa raccolta di drabbles è ispirata alla _15 Word Fic Meme_ \- solo che, invece di quindici parole, ce ne ho messe cento. Non so chi sia l'autore originale del meme, si trova in giro senza alcun link in particolare.  
Altre autrici hanno deciso di trasformare questo meme in una challenge di drabbles - tra cui XShade_Shinra ([Qui! Qui!](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2227782&i=1)) - e, dato che per me sono sempre state una cosa ostica, ho deciso provare. ✰  
  
Per completezza, ecco il regolamento originale della _15 Word Fic Meme_ :  
1\. Scrivi i nomi di 10 personaggi.  
2\. Scrivi una fanfiction di quindici parole o meno per ogni prompt, usando i personaggi associati ai numeri. NON leggere i prompt prima di fare il primo step.  
  
Perché le drabbles sono 22? La risposta è molto semplice: l'ho fatto due volte, cambiando qualche gente, per un totale di 14 personaggi. Per saperne di più su questa cosa interessantissima, dirigetevi in fondo alla pagina, sotto le "Note e basta, che sono alla fine"~  
★ Per stavolta, ho usato le virgolette basse («») per i dialoghi e le parentesi per tutti gli incisi, per non far impazzire il contaparole.  
★ Alcune drabble svolgono il prompt in maniera molto _collaterale_.  
★ Ci sono possibili accenni (alcuni espliciti, alcuni rasenti l'invisibile) di Apprentice, Blue/Mizu, Pride, Side, Outcast, KisaraxIsis, Citron, Rival, Irate, Impulse, Regal, Mnemo, Puppy, Wish, Polar, Placate, Vase. La maggior parte delle drabbles non è intesa come di coppia ma, se volete, potete interpretarle come tali. (?)  
  
.  
  


_Siamo felici, liberi, confusi e soli allo stesso tempo  
È orribile e magico_

  
  
**01\. First time (110 parole) | 4 e 6: Mahad e Mana**  
  
Mahad ricordava benissimo quel giorno.  
Si era svegliato con una strana inquietudine. Era sceso dal letto ed era inciampato su un Udjat d'oro. In un minuto, aveva ricevuto due segnali negativi e un livido sul ginocchio. Ma aveva un dovere, una responsabilità.  
Mana era già al luogo dell'appuntamento: occhi brillanti, sorriso luminoso, l'entusiasmo come amuleto naturale contro la negatività.  
Si era dato dello sciocco. Quelle erano solo casualità, la brutta sensazione era per la caduta (poco importava fosse rimasta).  
Al suo ordine, Mana fece la sua prima magia.  
Il risultato dei suoi studi, dei suoi allenamenti.  
E, per la prima volta, Mahad comprese il concetto di "Apocalisse".  
  
 **02\. Angst (110 parole) | 7: Seto**  
  


-Qual è il tuo nome?-  
-Grazie, Seth!-  
-Ora è giunto il momento che sia io ad aiutarti!-  
 _-Sommo Seth...-_

  
Aveva degli occhi bellissimi. Il sorriso fugace ma dolce. Splendida e luminosa come un sole di mezzanotte. La figura troppo leggera per essere sana, il volto stanco e incavato. La sua anima era forte, viva.

-Le regole di questo duello sono un po' diverse.-  
-Kaiba... Io credo in te.-  
 _-Se n'è andato.-_

  
Doveva abbassare lo sguardo. Era di statura minuta. Lo esasperava con chiacchiere fataliste e non gli dava la dovuta attenzione.  
  
 _Basta._  
Il letto di Mokuba. Serrò i pugni.  
 _Basta._  
Li avrebbe reincontrati.  
 _Smettetela di andarvene._  
Si sarebbero reincontrati.  
  
 **03\. AU (110 parole)| 1 e 8: Anzu e Shizuka**  
  
La luna era la torcia di quella radura.  
Anzu danzava. Dapprima passi leggeri, poi movimenti più rapidi, una piroetta, i capelli di terra come l'orlo di una gonna. Riaprì gli occhi di cielo diurno. _Gli altri_ la seguivano, incantati. Iniziavano ad essere stanchi, ma non si sarebbero fermati fino all'alba.  
Shizuka cantava. Seduta sotto il sorbo selvatico, intonava un canto per accompagnare i passi dell'altra fata. Le mani di perla disegnavano oggetti misteriosi nell'aria, le labbra come petali schiuse in un sorriso.  
Gli umani che si erano uniti alla loro danza continuavano a ballare insieme ad Anzu, in un cerchio di funghi sotto la luna piena.  
  
 **04\. Threesome (110 parole) | 3, 6 e 9: Malik, Mana e Isis**  
  
«Mi dispiace per te, Mana.» sospirò Isis: «Ma... noi come possiamo aiutarti?»  
Mana aveva un problema: per quanto ci provasse, _quella persona_ continuava a NON vederla come potenziale compagna.  
Ogni tentativo di seduzione era fallito miseramente. Ma Mana era certa che Isis e Malik potessero aiutarla.  
«Svelatemi il vostro segreto!» Sguardo infuocato: «Come fate ad essere così belli e affascinanti?»  
Isis non rispose, colpita. Malik era preso dai cubetti di ghiaccio nel bicchiere.  
«E...» Isis si riprese: «Come...?»  
«Voglio essere bella e affascinante come voi!»  
Solo allora Malik si degnò di darle attenzione. La scrutò dall'alto in basso. Alla fine, concesse: «Almeno c'è una base da cui partire.».  
  
 **05\. Hurt/Comfort (110 parole) | 5 e 10: Kisara e Bakura**  
  
«Guardami.»  
Impossibile non guardare quella pelle rosso aragosta.  
«Soffro.» Commuoventi occhioni azzurri: «Ho bisogno di conforto!»  
«E certo, ora vieni a mendicare conforto!» sbottò Bak'ra: «Io te l'avevo detto, "Copriti che ti scotti", e te "No, sono abituata!" e ora guardati! Sei passata da rettile a crostaceo!»  
«Hai dell'aloe?» chiese Kisara, dolce.  
«Aloe?» Bak'ra spalancò le braccia: «In mezzo al deserto?»  
«Beh, sì, cresce in zona...»  
L'altro aveva intanto estratto qualcosa da una sacca.  
«Una patata?» Kisara sgranò gli occhi: «Ma non saranno introdotte fino al Sedicesimo secolo!»  
«Userai la buccia di patata.» Pugnale in una mano, sbucciava il tubero: «E stasera...» Uno scintillio negli occhi: «Purè.».  
  
 **06\. Crack (100 parole) | 1: Anzu**  
  
I pareri su Anzu erano contrastanti. C'era chi la trovava troppo dolce, chi la apprezzava proprio per questo. C'era chi non apprezzava il suo cuore duro, ma c'era chi diceva che quel cuore fosse in grado di generare meraviglie.  
La si vedeva soprattutto tra Maggio e Luglio. Era sempre vestita di arancione, in un abito che esaltava le sue curve. Non si curava del freddo: riusciva a sopportare le temperature più basse. Se qualcuno avesse accarezzato la sua pelle, l'avrebbe sentita morbida e profumata.  
E Anzu si spalmava su una torta, soddisfatta, godendosi tutte quelle attenzioni.  
  
 **07\. Horror (110 parole) | 10: Bakura**  
  
Le orecchie non sono abituate al silenzio. Piuttosto, captano il rumore naturale più flebile. È un problema quando ogni suono è spento. Sembra quasi di impazzire.  
Quindi ci si muove. I passi pesanti esplodono anche sulle mura. Una mano sfiora il soffitto. È davvero basso. Ruvido. Ci sono delle incisioni, ma sono oltre uno spesso velo nero. Meglio non toccare troppo, o _qualcosa_ potrebbe tranciare il respiro congelato e le dita.  
Si potrebbe accendere una torcia, ma perché farlo? Gli occhi sono così abituati a bruciarsi nel sole da trovare affascinante sciogliersi nel buio.  
Si volta verso Anubi dorato. Sa che è lì.  
Peccato non ami le tombe come lui.  
  
 **08\. Baby-fic (110 parole) | 5 e 9: Kisara e Isis**  
  
Isis era una bambina "particolare": parlava come un'adulta, preferiva leggere o giocare a carte all'arrampicarsi sugli alberi, non metteva i gomiti sul tavolo e si puliva con il tovagliolo prima di bere.  
Le maestre la adoravano, ma lei non sembrava a suo agio con i suoi coetanei e questo sembrava rattristarla.  
Kisara se n'era accorta e aveva deciso di diventare sua amica. Ma come avvicinarla?  
Isis aveva la pelle del colore del cioccolato. Kisara, invece, del colore della vaniglia. Così, prese l'occorrente, andò da lei e le porse una mano. Uno sguardo perplesso. Kisara riempì la propria mano di panna spray e afferrò la sua.  
«Ringo!».  
  
 **09\. Dark (110 parole) | 2 e 8: Jonouchi e Shizuka**  
  
Le urla rimbombano nel corridoio. Una valanga di parole travolge le sillabe e le cancella, le trasforma in un unico suono disarticolato. Non c'è niente da dire.  
Del vetro s'infrange. Un'esplosione di spine affilate. L'eco è lontana, ma è come una doccia di spilli. L'eco esiste solo nelle loro orecchie.  
La porta sbatte. Un boato secco che taglia l'aria e spezza l'ossigeno. Si respira a fatica.  
L'odore corrosivo dell'alcool è una mano che preme sul respiro, che chiude ogni possibilità di riemergere. Cercano di espirare, ma l'odore arriva alla lingua e impasta la bocca.  
Shizuka trema. Katsuya la abbraccia forte.  
  
 **10\. Romance (110 parole) | 4 e 7: Mahad e Seto**  
  
«La risposta è no, signor Mahad Oracolo di Palladio.»  
Il maestoso Sacerdote rimase in piedi davanti alla scrivania, il bastone ancora puntato contro di lui. Impudente e cocciuto.  
«Sei _veramente_ certo di non avere mire perverse sul divino Faraone?»  
Usava persino il "tu", senza permesso.  
«Mi rifiuto di rispondere una seconda volta alla medesima domanda.»  
«Dopo il film, è un dubbio legittimo.» Mahad riportò il bastone al suo fianco. Un'ultima occhiata di avvertimento: «Ti tengo d'occhio, Seth.» E, così com'era apparso, scomparve.  
Un sorriso strano. «La Pride fa parte del passato. Il futuro è Rival.»  
Il Drago Bianco s'illuminò. Seto rabbrividì. Nei Campi Iaru, Mahad _facepalm_ ò.  
  
 **11\. Death-fic (110 parole) | 2 e 3: Jonouchi e Malik**  
  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato uno schiavo normale: sarebbe stato un pugnale da conficcare nel cuore del Faraone, in profondità.  
Ma Jonouchi si era ribellato. Se Jonouchi voleva urlargli contro, che soffocasse nel sangue.  
La rivolta al potere della Barra non gli aveva lasciato alcun danno permanente.  
L'acqua si era richiusa su di lui, ma qualcuno le aveva impedito di fargli da tomba.  
L'orrore di quella donna incatenata non gli aveva fermato il cuore.  
Il filo che lo legava alle sue creature si era spezzato, ma non altrettanto aveva fatto il filo della sua vita.  
Il fuoco aveva risparmiato carne, ossa e volontà.  
 _Essere così attaccati alla vita..._  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
 **11\. Death-fic (100 parole) | 2 e 3: Bakura e Yugi**  
  
«Sai come siamo morti io e il sommo re?»  
Yugi scuote la testa. Non è un bel discorso, il cuore è pesante, ma vuole sapere.  
«Per mano nostra.» Un sorriso cupo: «Io mi sono trafitto sulla Pietra degli Oggetti, il sommo re ha consumato il proprio corpo e bandito la propria anima.»  
Yugi sente freddo. Eppure gli occhi bruciano.  
Una risata bassa: «Siamo morti quasi allo stesso modo. E, quasi allo stesso modo, siamo ancora vivi dopo tremila anni. E siamo entrambi morti. Non è divertente?»  
Yugi chiude gli occhi, piano: «No.» mormora: «Non è divertente.» "Per nessuno dei due.".  
  
 **10\. Romance (110 parole) | 4 e 7: Jonouchi e Mana**  
  
Alla voce "coppia esplosiva"c'era una foto (segnaletica) di Katsuya e Mana.  
Non che portassero letteralmente esplosioni (almeno Katsuya), ma non mancavano discorsi a voce altissima, risate sguaiate e probabilmente ruzzoloni. Attiravano sguardi, interesse e qualche lamentela e, più che fidanzati, sembravano gemelli malefici.  
In più, Mana era una maga. Katsuya era fiero dei suoi poteri, ma c'era qualcosa che voleva chiarire. Non si sarebbe sentito onesto con se stesso, altrimenti.  
«Grazie per quello che fai per me.» le disse, un giorno: «Ma non c'è bisogno che continui a farmi vincere con la magia.»  
A quelle parole, Mana sospirò: «Non c'è nessuna magia, Katsuya. Hai solo culo.».  
  
 **09\. Dark (110 parole) | 2 e 8: Bakura e Kisara**  
  
Le afferrò una mano. Quel bianco era accecante.  
«Potrebbe finire tutto in un istante. Ma continui a lasciarli liberi. Perché?»  
Lei non rispose. Lo fissava, come uno specchio.  
«E la cosa più interessante...» La manica scivolò sul braccio bianco. Cicatrici scure, ecchimosi nere. «È che io ho rubato ai vivi, ho ucciso, e li ho derubati anche da morti. Ho giocato con i loro corpi come fossero delle bambole, da caldi e da cadaveri. Ma non ho una sola ferita delle tue.» La presa si strinse. Lei non mostrò dolore.  
Rabbia, frustrazione: «Dovresti ucciderli.»  
«No.» La voce bassa, roca: « _Potrei._ » Con delicatezza, liberò la mano: «Ho scelto di non farlo.».  
  
 **08\. Baby-fic (110 parole) | 5 e 9: Atem e Mai**  
  
«Da grande farò la regina!»  
Al principe andò l'aria di traverso: «S-sicura?»  
«Certo che sì!» Mai quasi brillava: « _Voglio diventar presto una regina!_ »  
«Non te lo consiglio-»  
« _Niente più "stai qui"!_ »  
«Scartoffie da firmare...»  
« _Niente più "vai lì"!_ »  
«Viaggi da fare...»  
« _Niente più "ferma"!_ »  
«Pretendenti da rifiutare...»  
« _Niente più "ascolta"!_ »  
«Lamentele da ascoltare...»  
«Un sovrano ha un sacco di lussi!»  
«Un sovrano ha un sacco di doveri...»  
Mai gli puntò un dito contro, decisa: «E tu sarai il mio consigliere!»  
Atem sbattè le palpebre. Poi gli sfuggì una risata: «Sì... potrei.»  
Probabilmente, sarebbe stata Mai ad essere sua consigliera. E, forse, fare il re non sarebbe stato così pesante.  
  
 **07\. Horror (110 parole) | 10: Malik**  
  
Le orecchie non sono abituate al silenzio. Piuttosto, immaginano un rumore di fondo che non esiste. Deve essere la sensazione di quando si impazzisce.  
Gli occhi sono troppo abituati all'oscurità per essere ingannati. Il soffitto è tanto vicino da poterlo toccare. La parete destra è tanto vicina da poterla toccare. La parete sinistra è tanto vicina da poterla toccare. Vorrebbe gettarsi a terra, così il soffitto sarebbe più distante. Vorrebbe rotolare su un fianco, così una delle pareti sarebbe più distante.  
Il respiro è lento. Rischierebbe di sentirlo e sarebbe un balsamo per la sua pazzia.  
Apophis striscia in quella tomba.  
Che lo strappi al suo sarcofago di pietra.  
  
 **06\. Crack (100 parole) | 1: Ryou**  
  
Il momento era vicino.  
Avrebbe avuto ciò che tanto desiderava. Era stato illuso, ma non sarebbe più successo. Troppo a lungo era rimasto muto, bramando quel desiderio in silenzio. Ma era ora di agire in prima persona per realizzarlo!  
Si era impegnato, aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze. Inizialmente era rimasto nella legalità; in seguito, stanco della lunghissima serie di insuccessi, era arrivato a rivolgersi a Bakura e Malik, a parlare in segreto con Pegasus, persino con Otogi (che, tuttavia, aveva rifiutato la sua proposta, spaventato).  
Ma ormai aveva quasi raggiunto il suo scopo.  
Finalmente, avrebbe avuto dello screentime.  
  
 **05\. Hurt/Comfort (100 parole) | 5 e 10: Atem e Malik**  
  
L'Altro Yugi non aveva memoria del sé Faraone. Ma di una cosa era certo: il sé presente non avrebbe mai permesso qualcosa di tanto orribile come la crudele tradizione degli Ishtar. Quando aveva visto quelle scarnificazioni cauterizzate, si era sentito... male. Non sapeva dare un nome a quell'emozione, era semplicemente male.  
Forse era irrazionale, ma sentiva di doverlo fare. Fermò Malik e parlò con voce sicura.  
«Perdonami.»  
Una muta richiesta di chiarimenti. Lo sguardo dell'altro era finalmente sano, ma non sereno.  
«Per quelle cicatrici.»  
Malik distolse lo sguardo. La risposta giunse appena sussurrata.  
«Non è colpa tua.».  
  
 **04\. Threesome (110 parole) | 3, 6 e 9: Yugi, Seto, Mai**  
  
Yugi, Seto e Mai erano diversissimi.  
Uno di statura (molto) minuta, occhi grandi e spiccata innocenza. Vestiva di cinghie e borchie e i capelli non avevano senso. L'amico perfetto che forse neanche meritava.  
Uno di statura (molto) elevata, occhi di ghiaccio e lingua caustica. Parlava di concretezza e sognava un drago. Era irritante, eppure Jonouchi pensava a lui un po' troppo.  
Una la decantata "donna bellissima", capelli da principessa e fisico da ninfa. Si atteggiava ad arpia, ma ci sarebbe sempre stata nel momento del bisogno.  
Quello di Jonouchi era un dramma serio: «Wish, Puppy o Polar?» Un pensiero improvviso. Si tinse di rosso: «O tutte e tre insieme?».  
  
 **03\. AU (100 parole) | 1 e 8: Ryou e Kisara**  
  
Kisara si nascose nella grotta. Non aveva previsto che Ryou potesse avventurarsi laggiù.  
«Non ti avvicinare!» I serpenti bianchi che le facevano da capelli sibilarono, minacciosi.  
«Aspetta-»  
«No!» La ragazza si coprì gli occhi: «Perché non scappi?» gridò, stava tremando: «Ormai mi hai vista. Sono un mostro. Un mostro! Vattene!»  
Una mano sulla spalla. Kisara trasalì, non si mosse. Le mani andarono alle sue dita, le fecero scivolare dal suo volto. Lei chiuse gli occhi.  
«Aprili.» Quel tono gentile le fece osare tanto.  
Dei serpenti bianchi e dei grandi occhi azzurri. Un sorriso divertito: «Non penserai di essere sola, eh?»  
  
 **02\. Angst (110 parole) | 7: Mana**  
  
Se Lei avesse parlato, avrebbe avuto una voce spezzata. Se Lei fosse rimasta sola, si sarebbe scottata il viso con lacrime arroventate.  
Quindi Mana era spesso con Lei. Quindi Mana curava quella parte del suo animo a pezzi.  
No, niente pezzi.  
Il ricordo dei pezzi spaccava il suo petto in frammenti ancora più piccoli.  
Non si lasciava mai sola, si curava di non rendersi triste.  
Quindi Lei le sussurrava nei sogni.  
Le sussurrava di luci, esplosioni colorate, magie, trappole incantate. Mana era al fianco del Maestro, della piccola palla di pelo che amava, schierati davanti al loro Principe.  
Mana si sorrideva. Forse, un giorno, il suo puzzle si sarebbe ricomposto.  
  
 **01\. First time (110 parole) | 4 e 6: Jonouchi e Seto**  
  
Jonouchi ricordava la prima volta con un certo fastidio.  
Era successo nel Regno dei Duellanti. Era lì, bello addormentato, e Seto Kaiba era arrivato, aveva invaso il suo spazio personale e aveva iniziato a tormentarlo. Non l'aveva lasciato in pace un solo minuto e, all'alba, Jonouchi era distrutto.  
Era successo altre, troppe, volte. Era un copione che si ripeteva, identico: Jonouchi abbassava la guardia e Seto Kaiba lo molestava.  
Quella storia doveva finire! Non era possibile che succedesse ancora alle soglie del tanto sudato diploma!  
Così, non appena lo incrociò, finalmente lo affrontò.  
«Smettila di infestare i miei sogni!»  
Per la prima volta, Seto Kaiba rimase senza parole.  
  
  


_Sembra una di quelle notti  
In cui ce ne andiamo di fretta  
E finiamo per sognare  
Invece di dormire_

  
  
.  
  
 **Note:**  
  
* Il titolo e le citazioni all'inizio e alla fine vengono da «22», di Taylor Swift.  
* "#03. AU | Anzu e Shizuka": Il sorbo selvatico è una pianta sacra alle _fairies_. (O un amuleto contro di loro. Io ho scelto la versione pianta sacra.)  
Si diceva che, a volte, le _fairies_ convincessero gli umani a danzare con loro fino allo sfinimento e che i cerchi di funghi fossero la traccia rimasta di quella danza notturna. [ Wikipedia (inglese): [1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy_ring) ]  
* "#05. Hurt/Comfort | Kisara e Bakura": Sembra che la buccia di patata sia ottima per alleviare le scottature.  
E se qualcuno avesse dei dubbi: nella frase finale si parla di effettivo purè di patate.  
* "#06. Crack | Anzu": Se non l'avete capita, vi svelo l'arcano: il nome di Anzu significa "Albicocca". *Tutti si alzano e se ne vanno.* ... (꒪∆꒪;)  
Lo sdraiarsi su una torta è un riferimento all'apricottatura, ossia lo spalmare un dolce di gelatina di frutta, soprattutto albicocche - da cui il nome, dall'inglese "apricot". [ [Wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apricottatura) ]  
* Le due "#07. Horror" sono collegate.  
"Anubi" (dio degli imbalsamatori e dei cimiteri, protettore delle necropoli) è un riferimento all'essere un "custode di tombe" (Anche se il personaggio corrispondente ad Anubi è Rishid, in questo caso è solo per indicare il ruolo-); "Apophis" (dio serpente incarnazione delle tenebre e del caos)... beh, è abbastanza ovvio.  
* "#08. Baby-fic | Kisara e Isis": Ignoro se siano ancora così, quindi metto la nota per sicurezza: il finale è ispirato a svariate pubblicità della Ringo.  
* "#10. Romance | Mahad e Seto": _Mahad Oracolo di Palladio_ è il nome della versione di Mahad che appare in _Dark Side of Dimensions_ (Che in originale era semplicemente _Mahad Sacerdote Protettore_ -).  
I Campi Iaru erano la residenza dei defunti secondo la religione egizia. [ [Wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaru) ]  
* "#08. Baby-fic | Atem e Mai": La canzone, l'avrete riconosciuta, è «Voglio diventar presto un re», da _Il re leone_.  
* "#03. AU | Ryou e Kisara": Nel manga, Ryou ha lo stesso cromatismo di Kisara (pallidi, capelli bianchi, occhi azzurri). Dato che mi sono capitati insieme, ho deciso di sfruttare questo dettaglio! ~~Anche se di lui continuo a preferire gli occhi castani dell'anime. Fanno un bel contrasto. (?)~~

× Questa è l'evoluzione di un tentativo fallito risalente al 2012. All'epoca, per gioco, avevo provato a fare la challenge, ma ero riuscita a svolgere solo tre prompt. Questo il risultato, datato 25/03/2012:  
  
#01. First time | Mahad e Mana  
 _La prima volta che Mana fece una magia, Mahad comprese il significato della parola "Apocalisse"._  
#06. Crack | Anzu  
 _Anzu, di arancione vestita, aveva un cuore duro ma, se avvicinata, si rivelava incredibilmente dolce._  
#09. Dark | Jonouchi e Shizuka  
 _Urla. Suono di vetro infranto. Porta che sbatte. Odore di alcol. Katsuya abbraccia forte Shizuka._  
  
Avevo pensato di aggiungerle come bonus sotto le rispettive drabble, ma poi mi sono detta che non c'entravano niente. Quindi eccole qui, a parte.  
In verità, mi ero completamente dimenticata di queste tre mini-fic: le ho ritrovate l'anno scorso in mezzo a vecchi files e ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino finire la challenge, prima o poi. E, dato che la lista era comunque vecchia, ne ho stilata un'altra.  
  
 **Lista 1 (2012):** Anzu (1), Jonouchi (2), Malik (3), Mahad (4), Kisara (5), Mana (6), Seto (7), Shizuka (8), Isis (9), Bakura (10)  
 **Lista 2 (2019):** Ryou (1), Bakura (2), Yugi (3), Jonouchi (4), Atem (5), Seto (6), Mana (7), Kisara (8), Mai (9), Malik (10)

× Se il contaparole vi dà un numero diverso da quello segnato, è colpa degli apostrofi. Dividete le parole e uscirà magicamente il numero previsto. (!)  
  


Visto il periodo, possano le fanfiction tirarvi su di morale durante lo stare a casa forzato. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و Spero che questo mio esperimento possa avervi rallegrato un po'~


End file.
